<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-Battle Bonding by Smoky_Requiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629059">Post-Battle Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_Requiem/pseuds/Smoky_Requiem'>Smoky_Requiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Stories of Passion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Edgeplay, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_Requiem/pseuds/Smoky_Requiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a heated battle coming to a close, Satsuki gives Ryuuko a choice she might not be able to refuse... (Possible Non-Con warning, just a heads up.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Stories of Passion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-Battle Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dust settles down from the large plume it once was; billowing clouds slowly fall back to the ground, making way for the lights of the stadium. The familiar sound of dominant heels clacking against the ground echoes through the empty area as its owner travels to a set of stairs leading up to the top of the four-pointed star tower. In her arms, a girl that's been knocked cold in a beat-up black sailor uniform. She smirks to herself as she ascends the stairway. "I win this time, Matoi...."</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Ryuuko wakes up with a small groan. She feels like crap from the head down. Her eyes struggle to make out the place she's in, especially with the low lights. The first thing she can see is red surrounding a white chair. She tilts her head around the place as her eyesight slowly returns. She spots a large collection of stuffed animals in one corner of the room, and on the other is a table housing her Kamui, neatly folded and fast asleep.</p><p>"Senketsu...?" She mutters out while trying to reach for it. However, she realizes quickly that her hand can't move. Well, it can, but not away from her other one...which is behind her head. "W-What the hell?!" She stammers as she begins to notice how she isn't even on the ground; her wrists and ankles were bound to chains hanging from the ceiling, with her legs being forced apart by a strange bar cuffed between her knees, and on top of that, she's completely nude. She struggles against the chains with tired grunts, fighting the sense of dizziness keeping her movements weak. </p><p>"Don't struggle," a voice calmly commands from in front of her, "You've lost a lot of blood, even if you learned how to use your Kamui during that fight." Ryuuko looks back in front of her to find that upon the chair is the same pain in the ass she was fighting against before everything went black;</p><p>"Satsuki...Kiriyuuin...!"</p><p>Satsuki leans back in her chair, the dim lights hiding her smile. She stares down the glaring Ryuuko with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Even when bound and naked, you still struggle...that is something I can admire in you, Matoi." She crosses one of her toned, bare legs over the other, not bothering to hide the fact she had recently showered under the plush white robe wrapped around her. "You should consider yourself lucky; not many have impressed me like you have. While your skill with your Kamui is lacking, you have great potential in you. I am always on the lookout for the exceptional, and you have made a blip on my radar with that fight."</p><p>"Will you shut your ugly ass already and put me down?!" Ryuuko barks out, still trying to break free. Satsuki mearly sighs.</p><p>"You're in chains made from reinforced Life Fibers; without your Scissor Blade, you can't hope to break free."</p><p>"You think this is enough to keep me from wanting to beat you to the ground, bitch?!"</p><p>"No, I don't." Satsuki then stands, slowly making her way to the chained brute in the middle of the room. "But it will make it easier for me to deal with your attitude." Ryuuko catches something glisten in one of Satsuki's hands; a red ball with leather straps hanging off of it. Her eyes widen and her blood boils when she realizes what it is. In Satsuki's other hand is a remote with three buttons on it; one pointing up, one pointing down, and one rectangular one in the middle. She pushes the one pointing up, and Ryuuko's wrists begin rising up with the chain they're attached to, causing her modest chest to stick out more towards the approaching dictator. At this height, the two are eye level, giving Satsuki the chance to stare into the furious sea of blue belonging to her rival. She then drops the remote so she can grip Ryuuko's bottom jaw, holding it in place as she presses her lips against her own for a kiss. Ryuuko growls and tries to bite at the girl, but is overpowered by the sudden expertise of Satsuki's tongue invading her mouth. Much like how she claimed sections of Japan, Satsuki's tongue claims every inch of Ryuuko's mouth, licking and pressing herself closer to her, feeling her breath being stolen away. When she finally pulls back, she can see the hushed anger in her rival's face, bringing a smile to her own lips.</p><p>"Marvelous..." Satsuki whispers. "Behind all of that naivete and anger, there's a true passion in your eyes, Matoi...You're exactly the kind of ally I need for my plans..." Ryuuko then snorts before hawking a fat lob of spit into Satsuki's cheek.</p><p>"Piss off! Like Hell I'd ever work for you after all the shit you and your stupid school put me through!" Ryuuko grits her teeth, expecting her to show the same ferocity she did in their battle, but instead, she just calmly wipes her cheek off with her sleeve. </p><p>"We definitely need to do something about that attitude." Satsuki then drops the remote so she can grip Ryuuko's bottom jaw, pushing her thumb into her mouth. Ryuuko tries to bite down on it, but Satsuki's surprising amount of strength forces her jaw to lower, giving enough time for the red ball to be pushed into her mouth. Ryuuko curses against the object as Satsuki reaches back to buckle it to her head, keeping it stuck behind her teeth. Satsuki looks back to her eyes and smiles wider. "Much better. Now that you can't interrupt me, I'll continue."</p><p>She cups the angered Ryuuko's cheek, brushing her sweaty hair behind her ear. "Like I was saying, you have great potential, Matoi. Potential that I can use for my plans. Plans that involve dealing with your father's killer." This statement makes Ryuuko's eyes widen, increasing the amount of muffled swearing and shaking chain sounds filling the room. "I knew that you get your interest. Let me make a deal with you, Matoi; you agree to become Honnouji Academy's fifth Elite Member, and in return, I will help you avenge your father. Do you accept?" The Guitar-Case Bandit violently shakes her head, shouting against the gag to no avail. Satsuki merely shrugs and releases the girl's cheek. "Very well. I have my ways of changing your mind."</p><p>Ryuuko's eyes furrow in pissed-off confusion before suddenly wailing out against the gag. Two of Satsuki's fingers plunge themselves into Ryuuko's exposed depths, starting to roughly pump themselves in and out. Ryuuko struggles more against the chains, the forced pleasure wracking her exhausted body. Her muscles tense and tighten, glistening against the dim lights of the Elite Four office. Satsuki can't get enough of the sight; a well-bodied fighter with a face contorting in pain and ecstasy. "You're wetter than I expected, Matoi.", Satsuki comments. "Tell me, was it the Kamui or the chains? Actually, don't bother. I have I feeling I already know."</p><p>Ryuuko weakly growls in between her muffled moans, but that doesn't stop Satsuki in the slightest. "You know, I meant what I said back there; for the sake of my ambition, I will gladly show my breasts to the world. But it's more than that, Matoi, oh so much more." She leans in close, whispering in a husky voice. "With that much power, I don't care how many of those fools stare. No matter how much my ass hangs out, I am always the one in the lead. You understand, don't you? The power of a Kamui? It's a feeling only we can feel...and I love it."</p><p>Ryuuko shudders against the ball gag, hating how she can feel herself agreeing with her words. With Senketsu, she feels unstoppable, despite how naked she looks. It's almost unnatural how he feels like a second skin to her now. Yet, even with the confidence she feels in him, there's something about this position that's driving her crazy. Out of anyone right now, only Satsuki can rival her strength. It's worse being that the two are polar opposites in her mind; she's an uptight, strict, hypocritical dike. and yet...she can't win to her. It's frustrating, but at the same time, it's turning her on.</p><p>The finger-blasting does, too, which doesn't help.</p><p>She whimpers as her insides start to tighten, each thrust pushing her closer and closer. She shuts her eyes, anticipating the sudden climax, only for the thrusts to suddenly stop. She opens her eyes to Satsuki's wet fingers smearing against her cheek. She growls in frustration just to have it met with a kiss to her spit-covered gag. Satsuki chuckles and pulls the ball out, letting the girl suck in a large breath through her teeth. "So, do you accept my offer?"</p><p>"Hah....go....fuck yourself..."</p><p>"Mm. Oh well." Satsuki casually forces the gag back in. "I have all night." From there, Satsuki goes around the chained fighter to kneel in between her spread legs. She casually drags her tongue up from her now swollen clit to her tight asshole, loving the muffled squeal that came from it. She keeps up this licking at a deliberately slow pace while feeling Ryuuko's tensing belly to get a sign of when she's close. Again, before the end can arrive, Satsuki pulls away and asks the same question again. Seeing the girl shake her head gives her the go-to on her next method; slowly fingering her butthole with her pinky finger. She can't get enough of Ryuuko's cries. This seems to be an awakening for her, so Satsuki picks up the pace, not letting her get a break. The end approaches much faster than she expected, but she still gets a no for an answer, so it's back to fingering her pussy. For what feels like hours, Ryuuko is brought to the near peak of her orgasm time and time again, and each time, Satsuki pulls back and leaves her sex sore. It isn't until Ryuuko can feel more fingers enter her backdoor that she finally concedes. She yells against the gag louder than before, making Satsuki curious. She walks back around to pull the gag out. "Hm? What has you so loud all of a sudden?"</p><p>Ryuuko gulps, letting a tear fall down her cheek. "Fuckin...Fine! You win! I-...I'll work for you! Just stop with all this damn edging and let me cum already!" Satsuki chuckles.</p><p>"Are you...sure you want to work for me?"</p><p>"For the love of God, yes, you bitch!"</p><p>"That doesn't sound like it..."</p><p>"Are you-...Ugh, fine...<em>Please</em> let me cum."</p><p>"Please, who?"</p><p>"...Lady Satsuki."</p><p>"That's better. Now, from the top."</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?!"</p><p>"From. The. Top."</p><p>"Mm-...Ugh, <em>Please let me cum, <strong>Lady Satsuki.</strong></em>"</p><p>"See? Now was that so difficult?"</p><p>"Die."</p><p>"Hm, still need to work on that attitude. Oh well, a promise is a promise." With that, Satsuki steps back and reaches for the tie on her robe. As it falls off her shoulders, Ryuuko spots the bright red dildo hanging from the leather straps around Satsuki's hips. How has she not noticed it under the robe this whole time? "While a tad unorthodox, I like to bring in my Elite members with a treat of their choosing. So, where do you want to cum from?"</p><p>Ryuuko's eyes narrow. "Can't you only cum from your pussy?"</p><p>"Well...yes, but there's many different ways to make it do so. I could be direct and take you from behind, or maybe fuck that cute little throat of yours-" Ryuuko gulps at the thought, "-or I could even pound your tight ass here. Your choice." Ryuuko huffs in frustration at the dictator's smug look to this situation. She knows she won, and she wants to rub it in her face, so Ryuuko isn't going to let her get it easy.</p><p>"You know what? Surprise me. I can take anything you got."</p><p>"Oh is that right? Okay then..." As Satsuki moves behind her, Ryuuko braces for that huge strap on to get pushed inside of her, only it doesn't. Instead, she gets a sudden smack on the ass by Satsuki's hand, making her yell in shock. </p><p>"T-The fuck?!"</p><p>"What's the matter, Matoi?", she says while rubbing over the reddening spot on her ass. "I thought you could 'take anything I got.'"</p><p>"Why you little bi-AUGH~!" Another smack to her other cheek cuts her off, the dull sting radiating down to her core. Ryuuko shudders as her head hangs low, Satsuki rubbing where she struck once more. From here, a rhythm is made of alternating spanks with soft rubs all while Satsuki delights in Ryuuko's squealing. She leans in close to whisper against the girl's ear while continuing this cycle;</p><p>"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"</p><p>"S-Shut up...!"</p><p>"You don't have to hide it. I know you do, little buttslut."</p><p>"D-Don't fucking-Ah! C-Call me that..."</p><p>"Would you prefer me calling you my pet?"</p><p>"I would n-AUGH~!"</p><p>"You would? As you wish, my little pet." Chuckling, she gives Ryuuko's reddened ass one more spank before rubbing her strap-on across her dripping pussy. Ryuuko unknowingly helps Satsuki with her goal by bucking her hips against it, getting it wet enough to start to press it into her asshole. Ryuuko freezes from the intrusion, shaking against the chains as Satsuki hilts herself into her ass. Once fully inside, the dictator begins slowly pumping her hips back and forth, gradually getting faster in order to pound the fighter's backside as previously promised. Ryuuko shuts her eyes, grunting and moaning helplessly against the mounting pressure from her anal virginity being taken. Satsuki leans down to plant a series of soft bites and kisses along the back of Ryuuko's neck, marking her new pet as her own, leading up to her ear that she gives a lick around the shell to. "I know you didn't want to be called a buttslut," she whispers. "but it's the truth, and I'll prove it." With that, she brings one hand between Ryuuko' legs to give a small flick to her clit, making the girl tighten in the back. She then collects some of the girl's fluids to present to her. "See? You love it." Ryuuko whimpers before the fingers are shoved into her mouth. "Now suck." Shuddering against the fingers, Ryuuko sucks them clean, passing her tongue around them as well. Satsuki smiles and pulls them out. "Now that's a good girl, Matoi..." She tightens again from those words. Satsuki picks up the pace, gripping Ryuuko's hips as she pounds away. She feels her stomach tightening once more, but this time, she doesn't stop. Instead, she merely leans down again to the mewling Ryuuko and whispers...</p><p>"Cum, my new pet."</p><p>Within seconds, Matoi is reduced to a mess of moaning and gasping as she writhes from the intense pleasure. Her cunt soaks the red carpeting beneath her as she experiences a massive wave strike down on her from all those close calls. Her eyes roll back and her mouth hangs open before her orgasm nearly knocks her back out again. Satsuki, pleased with her newest member, reaches for the remote and presses the down button, letting the hanging girl slowly touch the floor. The middle button then releases the chains and allow them to vanish back into the ceiling. She looks down at the reddened ass of Matoi, smiling to herself. "Welcome to Honnouji Academy, Matoi..."</p><p>---------------------</p><p>"Ryuko! You're back! What happened?! Did you and Satsuki fight again?! Did you win?! Why is your face and all red?! sniff sniff And why do you smell like that stuff my dad puts on stings?!"</p><p>"I uh...don't wanna talk about it, Mako...let's just go home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>